


No-One Should Be Alone On Christmas

by Blazer12356



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazer12356/pseuds/Blazer12356
Summary: Keith decides to stay home on Christmas Eve when invited to a party with Shiro. All is quiet and calm as a blizzard storms through outside while he watches. Though, he'll get a surprised visitor despite the snowstorm and spend Christmas with someone special.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	No-One Should Be Alone On Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Heith story, I hope you enjoy it!

It was Christmas Eve as Keith sat in his chair while sighing and looked out the window. The snow was falling heavily outside as a blizzard had started an hour ago and didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. Shiro had invited Keith to come with him to a party, but the younger didn't feel like being with the others in a noisy environment. So, the paladin was alone in his house as he enjoyed the quiet and sipped on his hit chocolate while watching the storm. Though after a few minutes, something was approaching Keith's home as he could faintly hear the sound of footsteps crunching in the rising snow. 

The Red Paladin looked outside his window confused as who in there right mind would walk around in a freezing blizzard? Gazing out into the heavy snow a humanoid figure was approaching the house when Keith gasped in surprise. It was... Hunk? The young paladin quickly scrambled to put on a coat, hat, scarf, and boots before bolting out the door into the snowstorm. Once he was close enough, Keith saw Hunk wearing a yellow coat with a hat, puffy pants, and boots, but was shivering like a leaf as snot was running down his nose. "Hunk, what on earth are you doing out in a snowstorm!?" The Red paladin angrily asked as he grabbed the others freezing hand and dragged him inside his home to warm up. 

"I-i just wanted to give you my gift and s-some cookies I made" The Yellow Paladin stuttered through chattering teeth as he  
shakily held out a red container with chocolate chip cookies inside. Keith gently took the container as he lightly smiled at the kind thought, before shaking his head and glaring at the other while putting the cookies down on the coffee table. "What if you had died out there trying to walk from Lance's house in the storm? You know my house is on the other side of the city!" he yelled furiously while getting Hunk out of his cold clothing and wrapping the bigger guy up in some blankets before leading him to the couch. The yellow paladin flinched as he cocooned himself in the blankets to warm up from being so cold. "I'm sorry, I-i just wanted to be with you since it's almost Christmas." The bigger man explained as he looked apologetically at his friend.

Keith stared at the yellow paladin for a bit as his heart warmed at the kind words. He sighed and shook his head before sitting down beside the other. "It's alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you. But, you honestly did scare me by suddenly coming over in a snowstorm." Keith said with a small smile. Hunk smiled brightly as he nodded and replied "Yea I know it was really stupid of me and the others argued with me about it too. But, despite what they said I didn't want you to be alone for Christmas." The Red Paladin smiled and blushed a bit at how kind the other was to have come so far for him. "Thanks, Hunk, I'm glad you came." The smaller male said as he looked up at the other happily. 

The bigger male smiles brightly as he excitedly said "Anytime! No one should be alone on Christmas!" Keith chuckled as nodded while saying "Yea, that's certainly true." Hunk then uncovered his right hand from the blankets to reveal a small present with a yellow bow as he said: "Here Keith, I wanted to give you this since I knew it would be Christmas day by the time I got here." Keith stared in stunned silence for a minute before smiling and replied "Wait, it's only fair that I get my gift for you too." before leaving the living room to grab the present hiding under his bed.

When he came back, the two traded presents as his gift was a red box with a green bow. Once opened Keith stared in surprise as he gently held a red glass lion ornament as it shone beautifully in the light. Hunks cheering snapped him out of staring as he looked over and grinned when the other held up a large-sized cookie plater with the words "Baking makes me feel at home." Keith felt like it was an appropriate gift since every time he had some of Hunk's bakery, it helped to cheer him up even on the worst of days. Two large arms wrapped around the red paladin as the other hugged him tightly while repeating "thank you" over and over again.

Keith laughed as he turned and hugged Hunk back as he said: "No problem Hunk, it's the truth anyway so it felt perfect." The other stopped as he looked down confused before asking "How's it the truth?" The Red paladin blushed a bit as he truthfully said "Well, while we were out saving the universe. Your baking really did help keep my spirits up and made me feel at home with you when we ate together." Hunk grinned as his eyes shone brightly in happiness, "Thanks! Honestly eating with you did help me feel at home too." Keith grinned as his heart warmed at hearing the other paladin was happy to do the same. 

Though, he blushed redder as Keith had always found Hunk's smile and cheerfulness always brightened his day after the two had met so long ago. Though, after spending more time with the yellow paladin he found himself falling in love with the happy goof despite keeping it a secret from everyone. The Red paladin hadn't expected to crush on the other, but his willingness to help others, his constant smile and with how smart he was the smaller paladin couldn't help it once he realized his crush. So, he gently moved his arm to put his gift down on the table before saying "Hunk?" The yellow paladin looked down after doing the same with his present. 

Keith took a deep breath to calm his nerves before saying "I love you." Silence filled the room as the red paladin stared at his crush while his heart was pounding so hard that it could burst as he waited for the other's response. He saw tears form in the yellow paladin's eyes before he smiled as big as he could and said "I love you too Keith!" before pulling him into a bear hug. Keith laughed loudly as he hugged Hunk close for a while before suddenly he felt lips connect to his. The Red paladin was stunned for a few seconds before he smiled and kissed the yellow paladin back.

A few moments later, Hunk pulled away and happily snuggled against the other. Keith smiled as Hunks warmth combined with the blankets made everything feel perfect. Then, he looked out the window and saw the snowstorm still bellowing outside before saying "You know, we'll have to tell the others." The yellow paladin nodded before replying "Yea, but that can wait until later today." The Red paladin agreed as he snuggled against Hunk while yawning from how warm and safe he felt at this moment. He slowly closed his eyes as everything felt perfect to the two paladins while the storm continued outside. The one thing they could always agree on was that this was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
